Un lapsus bondadoso
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Definitivamente, hacer cosas por los demás no traía más que problemas. En el caso de Amy, estaba segura de que no habría un solo día en que no maldeciría ese estúpido lapsus de gentileza que había tenido.


**Disclaimer: **TDS no es, fue o será mio nunca u.u

_Saludos~_

_Bien xD no tengo ninguna excusa para esta rareza que vino a mi mente ayer por la tarde, siento que este es el fic más raro que he hecho hasta ahora, y como prueba de esto, es el único al que le he puesto alguna vez una advertencia ._. (cosa que no hice ni siquiera con el de asesinatos xD)_

_Pero, simplemente, era una de esas ideas que tienes que sacarte de la mente si o si D: así que a falta de más elección, tuve que escribirlo._

**_Advertencias:_**_ Contiene aluciones a acoso escolar, además de parejas Slash/FemSlash, si no es lo suyo, no lean uwu además que está bastante, bastante raro y random al menos para mi xwx_

**_Aclaraciones: _**_No es un DavexAmy...creo xD__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Un lapsus bondadoso<strong>

De nuevo había comprobado que el ser amable no le traía más que problemas. No importaba todo lo que algunas personas quisieran hacerle creer sobre que 'hacer el bien' traía cosas buenas a cambio, para Amy nunca había sido así. La situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento lo dejaba muy claro.

"Todo es culpa de Samey, esa inútil."

La rubia bufó, recargada aun contra la pared interior de la puerta de entrada a la secundaria Pakithew, maldiciendo una y mil veces a su estúpida suerte. Simplemente, unos minutos atrás se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado tomar algo de su casillero y, en un extraño lapsus de gentileza que definitivamente no repetiría nunca, le había dicho a su gemela que no era necesario que la esperara para irse a casa.

Si, definitivamente eso de hacer una buena acción no servía de nada. ¡Como si no fuera suficiente castigo el hecho de que tendría que cargar su propia mochila todo el camino!

Espió un momento al exterior del edificio, y no supo si sentirse aliviada o molesta de que los chicos que segundos antes habían estado ahí al parecer se hubieran cansado de su saco de boxeo elegido para la ocasión, quien ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo, justo donde terminaban los escalones de entrada y de espaldas a ella para ser precisos.

"Es ahora o nunca Amy, aun puedes irte como si nada hubiera pasado. O mejor aún, aun puedes pisarle la mano a ese tonto al pasar para dejarle claro que algo si pasó y que tú lo sabes."

Si, definitivamente ese era más el estilo de Amy Hannigan. Después de todo, esos _matones_ eran, de un modo u otro, sus amigos.

Asintiendo se separó del muro y acomodó la correa de su bolso de marca sobre su hombro, antes de caminar decididamente hacia afuera, bien dispuesta a ignorar olímpicamente al muchacho que yacía sobre el pavimento.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, y claro, con un fuerte y frustrado suspiró se detuvo junto al chico de cabello negro que apenas comenzaba a intentar levantarse con suma dificultad. Contuvo el deseo de rodar los ojos a su propia actitud, reprendiéndose mentalmente al extender una mano hacia él para ayudarle.

- ¿Q-qué...?- El chico se apartó velozmente de ella, mirándola con una clara mezcla de confusión, desconfianza y un miedo que solo se podía considerar justificado. - ¿Qué quieres?-

- Sólo dame tu estúpida mano y levántate.- Dijo con notorio fastidio.- No tengo todo el día.-

Pero claro, el idiota de Dave Desari no podía ni siquiera seguir una simple indicación. De nuevo, estúpida suerte la suya y estúpido lapsus bondadoso.

- ¿P-para que vuelvas a tirarme al piso? No gracias.- desvió la mirada el moreno, buscando a tientas su mochila que había quedado a un par de metros de él.

Amy sabía que podría haberse ido en ese momento y ni siquiera Samey tendría razones para reprochárselo, pero se limitó a dar una descuidada patada a la mochila del otro, para hacer que quedará más cerca de su alcance.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar el chico sin mirarla, buscando algo entre sus libros y demás objetos.- Digo... ¿No te parece que ya se burlaron lo suficiente?-

Amy cruzó sus brazos, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro mientras decidía que contestarle.

-No estaba ni estoy con ellos, me parece estúpido que busquen excusas de ese tipo para molestar a alguien.- Aclaró de mala gana, con lo que pareció atraer finalmente la atención del otro.- No me malentiendas Desari, hay mil cosas por las que yo misma quisiera molerte a golpes, así que no puedo creer que sean tan cortos de visión.-

Notó como Dave fruncía el seño, no muy seguro de cómo debería tomarse eso mientras sostenía en sus manos un envase de desinfectante, su prioridad como siempre: eliminar todo rastro de polvo, lodo o sangre que pudiera haber en él.

A eso se refería precisamente Amy. El chico era un costal de alergias y misofobia andante, carente de toda fuerza física y sin mayor talento que fastidiar a todos a su alrededor. ¿Y lo molestaban por un estúpido caso de homofobia ni siquiera relacionado directamente con él? Es decir, Dave no era gay, eso quedaba bastante claro con ese "pequeño" enamoramiento por Sky Tennyson del que absolutamente toda la escuela estaba enterada.

-¿Puedes levantarte entonces?- Preguntó la rubia apoyando una de sus manos en su cadera, sintiendo que lo poco que quedaba de su prácticamente inexistente paciencia se desvanecía.

El moreno asintió ligeramente y apoyó una de sus manos en el suelo para darse apoyo, aunque no logró grandes resultados al sentir un agudo dolor en uno de sus costados que lo hizo doblarse de nuevo. Amy contuvo el deseo de gritar de frustración, acercándose a Dave y tomándolo por uno de los brazos sin demasiado cuidado, sólo para ayudar a que se levantara de una vez.

- Auch…- el pelinegro soltó un quejido, soltándose de Amy una vez que tuvo los pies bien puestos en el suelo.

- Dije que no tengo todo el día.- La chica rodó los ojos sin pizca de arrepentimiento, alzando la mochila del muchacho del suelo y poniéndosela en la mano con gestos claramente irritados.- Ahora muévete, no estás tan mal como para quedarte ahí todo el día.-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la calle sin esperarlo, asintiendo satisfecha de forma imperceptible al escuchar los pausados pasos que la seguían al poco rato.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

Por supuesto que la dulce paz de la que había disfrutado no podía haber durado un poco más, se quejó para sí la rubia. Miró a Dave por sobre su hombro un momento, encontrándose con la expresión aun desconfiada que este le dirigía. Después volvió la mirada al frente antes de contestar un seco "No es de tu incumbencia".

- Claro… ¿Cómo podría interesarme saber la razón por la que una de las chicas más malas en la escuela repentinamente decidió ayudarme?-

- Idiota.- Fue toda su contestación, además de la que seguramente era la milésima maldición a su propia suerte dada en aquel día.

Sorprendentemente para ella, el pelinegro no buscó agregar nada, ni insistir en que le dijera sus razones. Amy consideró por un vago momento darle un par de puntos por no ser tan tonto como ella lo había creído hasta el momento, idea que rápidamente había desechado, para el momento en que subieron al autobús que pasaba a un par de calles.

Dirigió una mirada totalmente glacial hacia Dave al notar la ligera indecisión que tenía sobre si se suponía que se sentara o no con ella, y el moreno entendiéndola (o al menos a medias, le pareció a Amy) se sentó en el asiento que había junto a la chica, al otro lado del pasillo.

-…Gracias.-

Amy no apartó su vista de la ventana, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

- En serio, no esperaba que a alguien le importara lo que me hicieran.- Lo miró apenas de reojo, sin sorprenderse al verlo frotando el gel desinfectante en sus manos y brazos.- La mayoría en la escuela son idiotas después de todo.-

- Ya lo dije, me parece estúpido que quieran golpearte por cosa de tus padres.- murmuró finalmente, apoyando con aburrimiento su mentón sobre una de sus manos al devolver la vista hacía la calle.- Digo, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, bola de imbéciles homófobos.- Alzó hombros con indiferencia.- Aunque aun así es tu culpa también.- agregó momentos después.- Si no quieres que te molesten, aprende a defenderte solo o algo así.-

- Supongo…- La respuesta de Dave tuvo cierto tono dubitativo, haciendo que la chica no pudiera evitar girar sus ojos al cielo prometiéndose a sí misma que nunca repetiría aquello.- De cualquier forma, gracias, en serio.-

La voz sonó repentinamente más cerca de ella. Al voltear vio como el pelinegro se había levantado nuevamente, colgándose de nuevo su mochila antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- ¡Desari!- le llamó rápidamente. El chico se volvió por sobre su hombro.- Si respiras una sola palabra de esto a alguien, yo misma haré que necesites un hospital.- Aclaró, entrecerrando sus ojos de forma amenazante

- C-claro.- contestó el otro con un veloz asentimiento.

Una vez que hubo bajado, Amy se dio el placer de relajarse finalmente y cerrar los ojos, repitiéndose que pasar tanto tiempo con la tonta de Samey definitivamente estaba comenzando a afectarle. Tal vez debería decirle a su hermana que no quería seguir durmiendo en la misma habitación que ella de ahora en adelante…tal vez Samey podría dormir en alguno de los sofás de la sala, eso sería perfecto.

Unos 15 minutos pasaron antes de que la chica llegara a su parada. Al tomar su mochila del asiento contiguo un ruido sordo la hizo mirar al piso, encontrándose con el envase de desinfectante que Dave había estado cargando y que al parecer, había dejado ahí _olvidado._

"Estúpido nerd".

* * *

><p>- ¡Amy! ¡Llegaste!- Anunció lo obvio su gemela.- Mamá estaba empezando a preocuparse.- agregó atrayendo la atención de la otra.<p>

- ¿Mamá regresó temprano?- preguntó extrañada, a lo que fue otra voz la que le dio la respuesta.

- Lo hice, y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que el día que decido comer con mis _queridas _hijas, una de ellas al parecer no está disponible.-

La mujer que habló tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cadera, las facciones de su rostro delataban ascendencia asiática y sostenía en su mano un celular de última tecnología que acababa de cerrar con un movimiento.

-¿Dónde estabas? Sammy solo dijo que habías regresado por algo que olvidaste.- La pelinegra alzaba una ceja de forma inquisitiva. Amy suspiró con cansancio.

- Sabes que los autobuses tardan _años, _no es mi culpa.- Dijo a modo de explicación, pasando junto a la mayor en dirección a las escaleras- De hecho, si tuviera un auto como te pedí, podríamos comer juntas todas las veces que quisieras, madre.- agregó con una sonrisa desafiante.

A pesar de su glacial expresión, Amy pudo distinguir el claro brillo de orgullo en los ojos de la mujer, cosa que hizo a su sonrisa ensancharse a su vez.

- No te dirijas a mí con ese tono Amy Hannigan.- reclamó la mayor por lo que ambas sabían no era más que simple costumbre, antes de dar la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la cocina- suban a arreglarse, saldremos a cenar.- Informó con tono autoritario.

-… ¿Por qué te retrasaste tanto?- preguntó Samey una vez que estuvieron en lo alto de la escalera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tu tampoco confías en mi, _Samey_?- remarcó a propósito el odiado apodo, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y lanzando descuidadamente su bolso sobre la cama antes de dejarse caer sobre ella.

Su mirada se dirigió vagamente hacia la fotografía que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Una fotografía que mostraba a cuatro figuras, las dos más pequeñas unas niñas de 6 años idénticas a excepción del lunar en la mejilla de una, que sonreían desde brazos de las dos figuras más altas: Una mujer asiática de expresión seria y sonrisa arrogante, y una segunda chica con cuerpo de modelo, cabello largo de color rubio oscuro y una curiosa y extraña expresión ausente en sus ojos azules.

- Solo era una pregunta…- escuchó a Samey sentarse en su propia cama- Es raro que te demores casi media hora extra y llegues con un frasco de gel antibacterial en la mano.-

_-¡¿Heather?!-_

El grito de una voz femenina provino del piso inferior de la casa.

_- ¡En la cocina Lindsay!-_Respondió la voz de la mujer pelinegra.

Amy volvió a suspirar con cansancio y arrojó el envase al suelo por sobre su cabeza.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-

"Definitivamente, estúpido nerd".

* * *

><p><em>uwu repito. esto fue demasiado raro y random, incluso para mi misma xD pero tenía que escribirlo<em>

_Vamos! diganme que nunca se imaginaron esto de Amy&amey? -se escuchan grillos- ok, se que fui la unica que lo pensó xDDD y sobre Dave, bueno, nunca lo menciono claramente pero la alusion va hacia el NoCo uwuU cosa que seguro tampoco se le ocurrio a nadie xDD Seguro estarán pensando '¿que se le ira a ocurrir ahora? ¿que Sky y Ella son las hijas de Gwen y Trent? ¿Que Shawn es hijo de Ezequiel? Pues si xD todo eso ya se me ocurrió también xDD si, hago cosas extrañas con isla Pakithew uwu _

_Que puedo decir en mi defensa? viva el crack y el slash amigos! xD se que no es la mejor defensa, pero es lo único que tengo._

_Bueno, como honestamente a esta hora yo no debería estar haciendo ni publicando un fic xD me tengo que despedir velozmente~_

_Si les gusto, dejen review, si no, dejen review! xD y nos veremos otro día con otra de mis raras ideas repentinas_

_por ahora, Sayonara~! uwu_


End file.
